Conventional inflatable rafts has been available for many years. Such rafts are generally inflated with air and, if large enough, are able to support even a fairly heavy person on a body of water. Such a raft is typically comprised of a plurality of inflatable cells that form a generally planar support surface. As such, this type of raft is often uncomfortable for use while laying on one's back, or while in a sitting position. Such a raft, therefore, provides little flexibility of use.
Several other types of rafts have been made available to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional raft. For example, a raft device is available that supports a chair structure in a U-shaped floatation portion. While such a device does allow the user to assume a seated position while floating in a stable manner, it does not permit the user to lay down. Thus, such a device is equally inflexible in the way it can be used.
Moreover, while either laying down or sitting, the user of any prior art raft device can quickly become too hot if the device is positioned in direct sunlight or the air temperature is abnormally high. Prior art raft devices offer no means by which to cool the users thereof.
Clearly, a raft device is needed that allows the user to comfortably assume a seated position or a lying down position. Such a device would further include a means for cooling the users thereof, either with water spraying means, sun shading means, or both. Moreover, such a needed device would be able to support a heavy adult person comfortably when such a device is positioned either on a body of water or on the ground. Still further, such a needed device would be able to hold a beverage container without spilling of the beverge, and would be relatively inexpensive to manufacture. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.